


pumpkin spice

by LonelyLiv



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grumpy Alec Lightwood, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magnus is the best, No Angst, Poor Alec Lightwood, Pumpkin Spice Lattes, fall fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLiv/pseuds/LonelyLiv
Summary: Magnus introduces Alec to the joys of pumpkin spice lattes.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 44





	pumpkin spice

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little fall fic (even though I know fall is over) I swear I had this planned out way before fall I just procrastinate a lot lol. This is my first real fic so pls be nice. All mistakes are my own. Please enjoy <3  
> -liv

It all started on a late autumn afternoon, Magnus and Alec has been taking a stroll along Central Park when suddenly the winds picked up and they hurried to the nearest coffee shop to get some hot drinks to warm them up.

“Oh Alexander look! Pumpkin spice lattes are back!!” Magnus exclaimed

“Pumpkin what now” Alec questioned back

“My dear don’t tell me that you’ve never had a pumpkin spice latte before”

“Can’t say that I have Mags, before you I never really bothered with mundane trends”

“Okay, I’ll order one for myself and if you like it I’ll get you one too”

“Sounds great babe” he replied with a smile and gave a quick peck to his forehead before going to check out the artwork in the store.

After a couple minutes he ventured back to Magnus and saw that he was just grabbing his drink from the counter. With a thank you to the barista he picked it up and took a long swig

“By the angel it’s better than I remember, here you go darling” he said as he placed the warm cup in Alec’s hands.

He took a small sip at first and after a couple seconds of pondering over whether he liked it or not he went in for another sip. Then another. And another.

“Alexander you’re going to drink it all! Here let me order you one”

“Mags! by the angel! this is so good, why haven’t I been drinking these my whole life??”

They stayed there for another 20 minutes as Alec drank most of Magnus’ coffee and then downed the other one Magnus had ordered. That was it. He was hooked.

It quickly became a habit, every morning Alec would leave the loft early to go purchase a pumpkin spice latte. And Magnus had quickly gotten tired of losing an extra 20 minutes of cuddle time with Alec in the mornings so he started portaling them in every single morning.

This went on for a couple weeks but one morning when Alec stumbled out of their shared bedroom and took a sip of the coffee that was awaiting him on the counter. He put the cup up to his lips and automatically knew something was wrong. This wasn’t one of his beloved pumpkin spice lattes. Instead it was some sick imposter. He padded back into the bedroom and held up the cup with his head cocked to the side

“Hey Mags what is this?” he questioned

“It’s your pumpkin spice latte Alexander, what do you mean?”

“Umm no it’s not”

“Yes it is”

“Magnus!”

“Okay fine! I should’ve known you’d realize. I’m sorry to tell you Alexander but pumpkin spice lattes are gone for the year”

“WHAT?? how? why? Magnussss”

“I know, I know I’m sorry darling I’ve been portaling them in from almost every city in the country and day by day they’ve been removing them from their menus.”

“This is literally the worst thing that’s ever happened to me”

“Okayyy and you call _me_ the dramatic one”

“Ughhh”

“I’m sorry Alexander I tried!”

“I know, I’m not mad at you Mags, I was just really looking forward to that pumpkin spice latte today!”

“There’s nothing I can do darling”

“I know, I’ll get over it. This isn’t that bad” he held the cup back up to his lips and took another sip. “What even is this?”

“Well today I couldn’t find a Starbucks ANYWHERE that sold pumpkin spice lattes so I ordered you some other pumpkin coffee drink from Pete’s and poured it in a Starbucks cup, hoping you wouldn’t notice”

Alec walked over to Magnus and kissed him right on the lips “Thank you”

“For what? You don’t even like it” he said with a pout

“I appreciate the effort Mags, besides I knew it was going to be over sooner or later. And to be honest that much sugar in the morning was making me ‘uncharacteristically peppy’ as Jace likes to say.”

Magnus snorted at that “I wouldn’t know, you’re always peppy around me darling” He said with a smile as he kissed Alec back

“Don’t tell anyone that, I have a reputation to uphold”

“Never my dear” he said as he crossed his heart with a smirk on his face. Alec continued on with his usual routine and was soon ready to leave

“Bye Mags, have a good day” he said as he kissed Magnus’ forehead.

“Goodbye my love, you as well” he replied as he created a portal to the institute for Alec.

He stepped through and in a few seconds he was gone. This morning had already been more than what he’s used to so he rolled over and fully intended on going back to sleep but about 10 minutes into his slumber he was awakened by a loud ping noise from his phone.

He held the screen up to his face to see a message from Jace that read ‘Magnus!!! what’s going on?!? grumpy Alec is back! and i’m scared!’ he chuckled at Jace’s text and went right back to sleep.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed! I really just wrote this because I miss malec. And it was fun<3


End file.
